Eve Everlast
__TOC__ This character is made to fit into the DeviantART group InfiniteDimensions and is owned by FrankenSoul . Please don't steal, copy, or edit any of the following information and images. Appearance Athletic | Lean | Muscled Personality Kind-Hearted | Dutiful '''| '''Just | Stressed | Determined In professional settings, Eve is exactly what one might expect. Calm, collected, and regal, she attempts to keep this image of herself intact by publicly playing the part, as she believes it's easier for others to trust her should she simply do what's expected. She has important duties to do after all, and attempts to restrain any of her behavior that strays outside the norm. In reality, she has more spunk than one might have believed. A physical woman, she prefers activity to paperwork any day and loathes the times where she must sort through endless records and files while adoring her training sessions and sparring with her teachers. She envies her Knights at times, who have more freedom to go about as they please and help her citizens directly. Eve understands that her part is also important but it doesn't help stop the restlessness she feels in her bones on the longer days. Due to the lessons on morals and philosophy that came with her upbringing, she largely accepts her role in life and holds a strong conviction on what is right and what is wrong, although she frequently attempts to see situations from different viewpoints to gain a better understanding of other people. She is a diplomat at heart and would gladly avoid violence and loss of life, but won't hesitate to use her resources and power to stop a threat should it begin to grow unmanageable. Eve holds a great love for her people, and this drives her forward every day. Her actions can be somewhat predictable in this regard, and she will set aside everything to protect them; her morals, her dignity, and even her life should it come to that. Everything she does, she does with the hope that her actions will eventually bring peace to them. Powers and Abilities The Source: The core of a god gifted to her family long ago, inside of Eve she holds a massive center of power that grants her unique skills and responsibilities. *'Source State': When the bearer of the Source is in great peril *'Magical Ability': Due to her connection to the Source, Eve has a much higher than average talent for magic. She has had training to control and channel it since childhood and has specialized it. *'Jump Bond': The Source is the center of all Metajin's unique ability to Jump and teleport across the dimensions. Eve can access an individual's bond to the Source and to sever it, effectively taking away that Metajin's magic and leaving them mortal. She is also able to reverse this and repair the bond to give back their teleportation, magic, and longevity. Fabrication Magic: A type of White Magic, Eve is able to compress her magic into physical form and shape it into weapons and similar items, such as swords and shields. The amount and scale of things she may craft is only limited by her imagination and the amount of her magic. *'Guardians': Eve is also able to form "living" beings such as animals or other fabricated entities. These creations have no mind of their own and are instead controlled by her will. In this case, she is limited by her ability to focus as each time she creates another Guardian her attention is further divided among them. Techniques: Through the intense training of her childhood, Eve has become an adept fighter and is very capable of protecting herself against threats. A variety of different fighting techniques are at her disposal from different worlds and cultures, and although many of them are defensive in nature, she is perfectly capable of being on the offensive and ending a threat before it can harm. *'Multi-Sword Technique': Through her magic, Eve compresses two extra pairs of arms that connect above and below her actual pair and then manifests blades for each hand. She is able to use them for a unique fighting technique which utilizes speed and strength to end a fight quickly or to engage several enemies at once. *'Blade Barrage': Eve manifests dozens of blades through use of her magic and propels that at her foe. The attack had a moderate radious but may be evaded by foes with enhanced speed, and those with a strong defense may deflect or simply take the brunt of the attack. Physical Capabilities: Due to her species, upbrining, and connection to the Source, Eve has several enhanced characteristics which aid her in battle. *'Strength/Stamina': Being a physically capable woman, Eve has moderate strength and stomaina at her disposal. This is useful in battle as she is able to continue fighting for a stretch of time without suffering strong negative effects that would hinder her capabilities. *'Defense': This strength also allows her to have a strong defense when attacked. By baring her swords as a shield, Eve is able to withstand savage blows and retaliate quickly. *'Reflexes/Agility': One of her stronger traits, Eve is able to use enhanced agility to dodge out of the way of incoming attacks. *'Intelligence': Eve's childhood teachings have given her a sharp and observant mind which is utilized in various situations. Eve thinks quickly in battle so she may look for any and all advantages. This isn't to say she's a genius by any standards, merely that she's had generous opperunity to train her cognitive funtions. Political Power: Category:Characters